youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Let Me Explain Studios
FOR MORE INFORMATION, PLEASE VISIT THE LET ME EXPLAIN STUDIOS WIKI! Rebecca Parham (born: ), better known online as Let Me Explain Studios, is an American animator who posts a variety of comedic animated videos on her YouTube channel. She is also the founder, CEO and creative director of the animation studio of the same name. She is currently residing in San Antonio, Texas. Biography On December 4, 1987, at about 2:14 PM, Rebecca Parham was born. Her father was Mike Parham and her mother was Ann Parham. She became the middle child when she was 6, and at that time, her brother David was born. Because of the fact that she was creative, she made some plays in her living room, her being the main character in the play, while her older sister being a supportive role and some stuffed animals being other characters in the plays. She loved cartoons, and at one time, Nickelodeon represented the behind the scenes in one of their cartoons, giving her the initial idea to become an animator. She went into a private preparatory school, which consisted of 200 students in total. The kids in her class didn't really like her. Later, when she reached middle school where she developed major self-esteem and anxiety problems and as a result, was bullied a lot, and the teachers didn't do anything to stop it. Even though the kids in her class watch grown-up shows, Rebecca watches cartoons such as Ed, Edd and Eddy. Another reason why she was bullied was because of the fact that she was horizontally challenged, compared to other students. In high school, she decided to change schools, from a private preparatory school into a local public one because she was completely miserable in grades four to eight at her private preparatory school. She experienced culture shock because she went from a school with 15 people per grade into a school with a total of over 2000 students, where she was periodically offered drugs by students who get drunk in the weekends. Her public school's curriculum required art credits and Rebecca chose theater and choir, and for the first time in her life, she felt the passion for performing again. However, she did socially have a hard time in her high school theater club because that is where she met her theater teacher, who Rebecca considered as "mentally unstable" and "vindictive". Rebecca didn't get along with the theater kids either, even though she was a contributing member of the club. However, she had many conflicts with her theater teacher, and as of January 2006, she decided to quit the club and dropped out of all of her teacher's classes because she had enough of her. After the fact that her theater club was no longer a thing to her, she had more time to herself and spent a lot of it on the Internet in websites such as DeviantArt and YouTube. After days of exploring around the website, she created her YouTube account under the name "grizabella626" (now called "Rebecca Parham's Second Channel") and posted mostly fan-made music videos about Ed, Edd and Eddy. Eventually, she had to go to high school and look forward to college. She got accepted in her local private university and chose to major in theater. She also joined choir. However, after a year in the theater department, she realized that theater was not going to work out for her so she talk to her parents about doing something different, and one of them suggested animation. To make her dad convinced about her talent in animation, she decided to show him a piece of fan art she had drawn. That convinced her dad to send her to animation school, which is called Ringling College of Art and Design. She visited the campus and showed a Ringling advisor her portfolio and she didn't accept it, so Rebecca needed to create an entirely new portfolio to even have a chance of getting in. So she went back to her university, dropped out of theater for the second time in her life and took nothing but art classes for a semester. She built up the portfolio and sent it off to Ringling a few months later. In the middle of her painting class, her parents called her that she was accepted to Ringling. In 2008, she moved to Sarasota in Florida and started her first year of computer animation school. She was in a mild panic because other students in her class were way more superior and professional, according to Rebecca. Her parents encouraged her to do her best, however, and she passed the first year. Due to her grandmother's death the summer before her sophomore year, she went into her sophomore year in an emotional wreck, and it was the first time she was working with the 3D animation software Maya and she struggled very badly to learn it. However, she passed the first semester of sophomore year but in the second semester, she failed her computer animation class, despite all her efforts. She had to wait half a year to get a chance to get back in. Moreover, she considers it as the biggest failure she has committed in her life. While she was waiting to get back into the computer animation major, she took classes towards her business minor. She felt so empowered and confident and by the time that she got back into the computer animation major that spring ,she was confident and ready to excel which she did now for all this time in school. She wasn't really paying attention to YouTube and its changes. However, the summer before her senior year of school, she rediscovered the YouTube scene and practically overnight became a fangirl for many creators, such as Dane Boe, the first YouTuber she has subscribed to, then she eventually became good friends with him. His success on YouTube inspired her to become a YouTuber, but nobody in her class thought it would be a good idea, so she kept it to herself. Afterall, she was supposed to be applying to big studios like Pixar and DreamWorks. When she finished her thesis film, Bottled Opera, she graduated from Ringling College of Art and Design with the BFA in computer animation and a minor in business of Art and Design in 2013. After that, her plan was to go back home to Texas, rework her portfolio and resume to apply to major studios like Disney, Nickelodeon, Blue Sky etc. and get a job and move to wherever the work would take her. However, things didn't really work out like she expected. Her parents started encouraging her to go into business for herself, instead. As she did, she and her older sister, Rachel, came up with the name "Let Me Explain Studios", her dad helped her apply for the LLC and she was suddenly a businesswoman, where she had no idea what she was doing. Later on, with the creation of her new company, she decided to make a new YouTube channel to coincide with it and thus on February 17 2014, her current channel was created. However, she didn't upload her first video until June 21st 2014, entitled "BeeFwee! (A Pokemon Parody)". 2014 was actually her most stressful and anxious time of her entire life. It's not because she wasn't out there getting big studio jobs like all her friends from school, but she started to succumb to what she call the post "ringling depression". "Ringling depression" is something she has seen in soher of her friends when they feel like they're not living up to the expectations that her animation school put upon them. She felt like she was being pulled in so many different directions and no matter what she decided to do with her future, she felt like she would be disappointing someone. Her anxiety was getting the best of her and she felt this darkness beginning to well up inside like at any moment something would tip her over the edge and she would just snap she would lose her mind. November 18th 2014 at 9:30 AM, her father died due to a heart attack. This could've made her depressed continuously, but she felt the opposite effect. There were many factors at play mostly to do with the strength and courage of her mom and sister and the kindness and love shown to her by everybody else but what she had been given was the ultimate excuse to feel sad and no one was going to judge her for bursting into tears and saying how devastated and heartbroken and scared she was because everybody else was feeling the exact same thing and that that pulling of the emotional pressure release valve in her head was what saved her. However, the biggest thing that losing her father taught her was that when somebody lives through something that they previously thought they couldn't survive and they make it out okay, the world to their perspective doesn't seem to be terrifying anymore, and they could always be a lot stronger than they think. She picked her life back up and she continued to run her company (which was basically just herself doing freelance animation and illustration work) but with better tax breaks and in her spare time, she made videos for her primary YouTube channel, which turned out to be her best therapy. For two and a half years, she freelanced and made YouTube videos and she received 20000 subscribers, and made a few YouTuber friends as well. Moreover, one day in January of 2017, she got the idea of putting some of her YouTuber friends in a video that she written two years prior, in the title of "How to Creep Out Your Favorite YouTubers at Conventions" and she asked TomSka, DaneBoe and Jaiden Animations to lend her their voices. They sent her the lines, she got to work and she finished the video just in time for season. On May 5th 2017, she uploaded the video to her active channel and she started getting a lot of subscribers in a very short amount of time. 2 months later on the night before she was flying out to VidCon 2017, she hit 100,000 subscribers. The subscriber count kept increasing and by July 19th of 2017, she emailed her last client for the final time and officially became a full-time YouTuber. She currently has over 1 million subscribers. Content She mainly uploads animated videos. So far, she has 55 videos, 40 of them being animated, according to her playlist of animated videos. In these videos, she explains about special moments and stories of what happened in her life. However, they are sometimes just animations without her explaining one of her stories. She has some animations that can be found exclusively either in her second channel or in her portfolio website. However, she does have some deleted animations, where some of them were either copyrighted by WMG or she just deleted them. Character Appearance Most of the time, especially recently, the main animated character represented in these videos is basically herself, but her skin being completely white without a mouth. She says that animating mouths are time-consuming but she can still convey her feelings without it. Family She has a younger brother named David and an older sister named Rachel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cf3zj7D8SQ4& Deaths Father It is confirmed that her father is deceased. The cause is by a "massive unsurvivable heart attack," and he died in November 18, 2014https://youtube.com/watch?v=Yc85XlAyY_E. Grandmother Her grandmother died the summer before her sophomore year. To Rebecca, her grandmother felt like she was another parent to her, who lived with her for 12 years. The cause for her death is currently unknown. Trivia * She is one of the 7 animators who were featured in YouTube Rewind 2017. * Her YouTube videos have earned a total over 50 million cumulative views. * She calls her fans "explainers" and "entertainers", when ironically, she is the one who entertains her fans and explains about special moments of what happened in her life. * In her VidCon videos and a couple of other ones, her hair color is red, while the rest of the time, it is brown. * In some videos, she has a character called "Nacie", who is actually a fictional character, due to the fact that Nacie was portrayed by Rebecca herself. ** However, it is possible that Nacie is based off of a real person. * In her VidCon videos, she repeats the same introduction "I went to VidCon, and cool things happened and I'm terrible at taking pictures, so I made an animation instead because reason". * Normally, the current character doesn't have a mouth. However, there were moments where the character did have a mouth. ** In her Q&A video, when she said "Becca! Why don't just draw a mouth? It takes like 2 seconds". ** In her "MY TEACHER MURDERED SOMEONE" video when she detected a serial killer. ** In her "The Girlfriend Fairy" video when the character had a style modification for a few seconds. ** In the thumbnail of her "HOW TO CREEP OUT YOUR FAVORITE YOUTUBERS" video. * Despite the "Don't Listen to the Demon" video not being included in her playlist of animated videos, almost half of it represents animation. The other bigger half represents herself in real life, although. * When she features another animators such as Jaiden Animations or TheOdd1sOut, she draws them into their own style instead of her style. * She and Jaiden Animation joined in the same month. Let Me Explain Studios joined only one day after Jaiden Animation. Subscriber Milestones *100,000 subscribers: June 20, 2017. *200,000 subscribers: August 3, 2017. *300,000 subscribers: August 30, 2017. *400,000 subscribers: September 16, 2017. *500,000 subscribers: October 13, 2017. *600,000 subscribers: November 26, 2017. *700,000 subscribers: December 21, 2017. *800,000 subscribers: January 14, 2018. *900,000 subscribers: February 7, 2018. *1,000,000 subscribers: March 19, 2018. Gallery Rebeccaparhamanimatedcharacter.jpg|Most of the time, in her videos, the main animated character is represented like this. Rebecca-parham-2.jpg|Ditto. Wikitubia Age Rating 8DL (All) 10V (Pokémon Parody) 10D (The Curious Disney Security Guard) References Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers